Afán de protagonismo
by Lady Uchiha
Summary: Aunque suene a tópico: el verdadero amor siempre triunfa [RenRuki, HitsuHina]
1. Afán de protagonismo

**AFÁN DE PROTAGONISMO**

Era una tarde como otra cualquiera, los dos paseaban, mientras una brisa agradable les hacía cosquillas en el rostro. Andaban tranquilos, sin prisa pero sin pausa, no hablaban, sólo caminaban. Entonces, él señaló un banco, y los dos se aproximaron. Tomaron asiento, y se dispusieron a disfrutar de la vista.

Sus miradas estaban perdidas, en ningún momento se cruzaban, quizás una mirada podía decir mucho más que una palabra, y ninguno de los dos quería que el otro supiese lo que se les estaba pasando por la mente en esos momentos. Entonces ella habló.

"Parece que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo¿verdad?"

"¿Eh?", la mirada del joven aún estaba perdida en el horizonte.

"Digo que parece que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde que Ichigo y los demás se fueron a su mundo", la chica se quedó pensativa.

"Ah sí, y sólo han pasado 2 meses…"

"Sí, pero en estos 2 meses han pasado muchas cosas…importantes". Por primera vez en toda la tarde, sus miradas se encontraron, ella pareció sonrojarse, él dejaba entrever una gran ternura inspirada por la mujer que tenía enfrente.

"Deberíamos hablar" dijo ella nerviosa, "porqu…", no pudo acabar la frase, ya que él rápidamente puso su dedo en sus labios.

"No tenemos porqué hablar de ello, si no te sientes preparada. Hace ya una semana, que te confesé lo que siento por ti, y te dije que no necesitaba una respuesta, simplemente que anhelaba decírtelo. Por ello, no debes sentirte obligada a darme una respuesta o a excusarte o a sentirte mal, sólo déjalo estar". Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Renji, dulce pero amarga a la vez, sincera pero falsa.

"Pero yo…", Rukia no se sentía para nada aliviada al oír las palabras de Renji, al revés, sentía más ganas de decirle todo. Pero él, no la dejó…

"Bueno, vámonos ya, que se está haciendo tarde, y seguro que ya nos echan en falta", su voz sonaba conciliadora.

Rukia se resignó, "sí, vamos".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Después de cenar, Rukia no se sentía con fuerzas para hacer nada, y rechazó la invitación de Matsumoto para salir a tomar algo. Se tumbó en su cama, dejando que cientos de pensamientos la inundaran. _"¿Por qué¿Por qué él se comportaba así, por qué no me deja hablar, por qué siempre que intento decírselo me para? No lo entiendo… ¿acaso no se da cuenta de que siento exactamente lo mismo que él¿quizás no se percata de que yo también anhelo confesarle lo que siento, pero su estúpido orgullo o miedo o lo que sea, no me deja hacerlo? Oh, Renji¿por qué no me dejas acabar con este silencio que me está matando?"_ Una lágrima resbaló por la cálida mejilla de Rukia sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, y así, cerró los ojos e intentó conciliar el sueño, mientras una escena se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza…

_Flashback_

Una preciosa luna llena se coronaba reina de un cielo estrellado. Su luz, pura y limpia, hacía que dos siluetas se dibujaran en la orilla del río. Estaban sentados tranquilamente, mientras observaban aquel infinito cielo. El silencio no era incómodo, es más, disfrutaban de él, estaban ya acostumbrados a pasar largos ratos el uno al lado del otro sin mediar palabra, simplemente estando allí.

Pero entonces en aquel momento, Rukia miró a su silencioso compañero, y notó una extraña inquietud en él. _"¿Qué le pasa¿Por qué está tan inquieto? Que yo lo esté, pues mira lo entiendo, ya que hoy voy a dar un paso muy importante, pero que él lo esté, no sé…"_

Rukia despertó de su pensamiento, ya que notó cómo Renji se giraba para acabar clavando su mirada en la de ella. La muchacha no pudo evitar que su corazón empezara a latir con fuerza y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. _"Renji¿qué haces?"_.

De repente, el silencio se hizo incómodo, algo a lo que no estaban acostumbrados. Rukia intentó liberar la tensión del ambiente, pero sólo consiguió empujar a Renji a hablar…

"Hey, Renji¿qué pasa? Te noto raro". Estas palabras activaron la determinación de Renji que se dispuso a confesar todo lo que sentía.

"Hey, Rukia, no digas nada,… sólo escúchame. Tal vez pienses que estoy loco,… o que no debería decirte lo que te voy a decir,… pero ya está decidido" la voz de Renji sonaba insegura y nerviosa, hablaba a trompicones y no tenía la mirada fija. Esto puso muy nerviosa a Rukia. _"¿Qué va a hacer¿Qué me va a decir? Se supone que ésta era mi noche, la noche en la que yo le diría de una vez lo que siento¿por qué se adelanta? Esto no puede estar bien…"_.

Rukia paró de pensar en seco, notó como una calidez inusitada la abordaba. Renji acababa de coger su mano, y la sostenía entre las suyas, mientras ambos corazones se aceleraban. Las dulces palabras que salieron de la boca de Renji, dejaron sin aliento a Rukia.

"…Te quiero… Te he querido siempre, y siempre te querré". Renji pareció aliviado, y miraba ahora expectante a Rukia, ansioso por una respuesta.

El corazón de Rukia se colmó de felicidad, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, él sentía lo mismo, y había tenido el valor de decírselo, ahora era su turno. Pero, algo inexplicable sucedió, algo que ella no esperaba, cuando intentó expresar lo que sentía, no pudo. Sus labios no se movían, su sonrisa no se dibujaba, las palabras no salían de su garganta, y ni un músculo de su cuerpo hacía caso de sus órdenes. ¿Qué pasaba¿Acaso alguna clase de maldición¿Acaso alguna parálisis momentánea¿…O acaso aún no estaba preparada para decir lo que sentía? Fuera lo que fuera, los segundos pasaron, y el gesto de Rukia permanecía quieto e impasible. Renji creyó comprender… y soltó una risa irónica, a la vez que soltaba la pequeña mano de la que amaba.

"Lo siento, lo siento, me dejé llevar por la emoción… Siento haberte incomodado. Yo… sólo necesitaba decirlo, pero supongo que me precipité…", intentaba mantener la mirada alta, pero no podía, su gesto de tristeza llenó de dolor el corazón de Rukia.

"_¡Argh¿Por qué no puedo decírselo¿Por qué no puedo decirle que yo también le quiero¡Vamos Rukia, sé valiente por una vez en tu vida!"_.

"Renji, yo…", Rukia jamás sabrá si hubiera sido capaz de decirle que lo quería en aquel momento, ya que él no la dejó hablar.

"No tienes por qué decir nada. Sé que me he precipitado y te pido perdón por ello. También es verdad que necesitaba decírtelo, pero no por ello te estoy pidiendo una respuesta, no la necesito, soy feliz, con el simple hecho de habértelo dicho", Renji se levantó y se sacudió. Rukia deseaba con todas sus fuerzas cogerlo del brazo y rogarle que no se marchara, que se quedara allí con ella, que escuchara lo que tenía que decirle, pero, las palabras de Renji antes de marcharse, la dejaron rota.

"Bueno, es hora de irme. Siento haber montado todo este numerito. Sólo una última cosa… no quiero que… te sientas mal, ya sabes que estaré contigo siempre, y que me sentiré feliz de verte sonreír, así que solo espero que… te vaya bien… con Kurosaki… Hasta mañana".

Renji se dio la vuelta, y echó a andar, antes de ver como el gesto de Rukia cambiaba y se tornaba en una mueca de angustia y desesperación. _"¿…Con…Kurosaki…¿Por qué Renji pensaba eso¿Por qué no se da cuenta de que sólo soy feliz cuando estoy con él?"_. Rukia deseó correr detrás de él, pararle y abrazarle fuertemente, decirle que al único hombre que amaba era a él. Pero no pudo. Sólo pudo quedarse allí, sentada, en la orilla del río, sola y vacía, mientras las lágrimas llenaban su rostro.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. Una mano amiga

**UNA MANO AMIGA**

Rukia abrió los ojos, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pensó que sería debido a que no había dormido mucho esa noche. _"Mmm, las 9:00, me he quedado durmiendo, genial…" _De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y un ensordecedor saludo le hizo retumbar la cabeza.

"¡Buenos días, Rukia-san! Pensé que te habrías quedado durmiendo ya que no te ví en la reunión de hoy a primera hora y como siempre estás allí la primera pues…"

Rukia tapó la boca de Hanatarou, "Hola, Hanatarou, celebro que hayas venido ya que me duele la cabeza y supongo que tendrás por ahí alguna pastilla para darme, pero te agradecería mucho que no chillaras más¿vale?", una amable sonrisa acompañó el final de la frase.

"Oh, lo siento, lo siento, hablaré bajito para no molestarte. ¿Te duele la cabeza? Veamos que tengo por aquí…". Hanatarou comenzó a rebuscarse en los bolsillos, en las mangas, en todos los recovecos de su traje, hasta que al fin sacó una extraña pastilla de un color azul brillante. "Aquí está, la encontré", dijo con una amplia sonrisa, "toma, te sentirás mejor enseguida", y se la dio.

Rukia lo miró con cara extraña, cogió la pastilla y empezó a escudriñarla, "¿Por qué tiene un color tan extraño? Nunca antes había visto una pastilla de color azul… Mmmm¿acaso quieres envenenarme, eh, eh ¬¬?" Rukia empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de Hanatarou para intimidarlo.

"¡Eh¡Rukia-san! Para ya... por favor. Ya sabes que yo nunca haría algo así", Hanatarou miró hacia el suelo.

Rukia sonrió y le hizo una dulce caricia en la cabeza, "ya sabes que estoy de broma, tonto, confío en ti". El muchacho esbozó una gran sonrisa. Rukia llenó un vaso de agua y se tomó la pastilla, mientras, echaba a Hanatarou de la habitación puesto que iba a vestirse. Mientras se vestía, pensaba en aquel lindo muchacho que tanto afecto le tenía, y que tanto había hecho por ella y por sus amigos. _"Hanatarou, gracias"_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El pelirrojo se sentía perdido. No sabía cómo actuar delante de ella, no sabía de qué hablar con ella, no sabía si había hecho bien al decirle lo que sentía… _"¿Por qué lo hice¿acaso lo hice porque no podía aguantar más tiempo con ese sentimiento dentro¿cuán débil soy, no¿tan grande es el amor que siento por ella?... ¿la habré perdido para siempre¿habré estropeado esa amistad tan bonita que manteníamos, y todo por mi poca sensatez, ah, pobre idiota…"_. Renji tenía muchas preguntas sin respuesta, y no tenía otra cosa que hacer que echarse la culpa por ser tan débil, y en esto que no sabe ya que hacer para quitarse a Rukia de la cabeza, cuando nota una presencia entre las matas detrás de él.

"Hey, sal de ahí, seas quien seas", dijo sobradamente.

"H…hola, Abarai-kun, siento haberte molestado, yo… pasaba por aquí", dijo la chica, con una tímida sonrisa.

"Ah, Hinamori, no seas tonta", dijo Renji con voz amable, a la vez que daba palmadas en el suelo para indicar a la chica que se sentara con él.

Hinamori se acercó tímidamente hasta el lugar. Hacía mucho que no estaba a solas con él, debido a todo el lío que se organizó con la llegada de los ryoka, y en los meses posteriores habían estado muy ocupados todos en la reconstrucción del seireitei, pero parecía que ahora había llegado una nueva época de tranquilidad. La pequeña chica se sentó al lado del fornido Renji, al cual miraba con admiración. Entonces él la miró de arriba abajo, lo cual la incomodó un poco y la hizo sonrojarse levemente.

"¿Qué tal estás, Hinamori?"

"¿Ehm, ah, bien, bien, no me quejo", dijo Hinamori un tanto sorprendida ya que no esperaba aquella amabilidad por parte de Renji, es más habría jurado que toda conversación entre ellos debía empezar con una broma pesada de Renji, sino no era él, en aquel momento, pensó que algo le pasaba; "mmm ¿y tú qué tal?"

Renji se quedó un instante pensativo, "¿yo, bien, aburrido de no hacer nada, pero bien".

"Sí bueno, últimamente no hay mucho que hacer, apenas hay trabajo, pero supongo que eso es bueno, porque quiere decir que no hay problemas¿no?"

El chico parecía no estar escuchando, y cuando Hinamori se disponía a reprenderlo, habló, "sí, no hay problemas, eso está bien, aunque claro hay más tiempo para aburrirse y… para pensar…"

Hinamori no puedo evitar sentirse mal. _"¿Qué le pasa? Parece tan triste y abatido que me dan ganas de abrazarlo… ¡No, no, no¡¿Pero qué estoy pensando! Céntrate Hinamori…"_.

"Sí, tiempo para pensar… oye… ¿seguro que estás bien?", Hinamori se mostró preocupada.

Renji la miró, y comprendió que no podía disimular cómo se sentía, "¿no se te escapa ninguna eh?", la cara de Renji se tornaba aún más triste si cabía, como si ahora por fin dejara ver cómo realmente se sentía.

"Si puedo ayudarte en algo, yo…", la chica no sabía qué decir.

"No puedes…", Renji miró al cielo, despejado y lleno de azul infinito, "no puedes ayudarme".

Hinamori no pudo contenerse, se arrodilló y se puso enfrente de Renji, "escúchame, Abarai-kun, sé que puedo ser de muy poca ayuda, pero si me lo cuentas quizás te sientes mejor, sé escuchar ¿sabes, es una de mis especialidades", acompañó sus palabras con una dulce sonrisa, que no dejó indiferente a Renji. El pelirrojo, ni corto ni perezoso, le estampó un beso en la frente, lo cual hizo que el color rojo fuera el que predominara en la cara de la joven chica. Acto seguido, se levantó y extendió la mano, para ayudarla a incorporarse.

"Se está haciendo la hora de comer¿quieres que demos una vuelta? Y así te acompaño a tu comedor" dijo tiernamente.

Hinamori sólo pudo asentir mientras miraba fijamente a Renji. Ambos comenzaron a andar tranquilamente, cuando ya casi salían del parque, Renji dijo algo:

"Hey, Hinamori¿y cómo te va con el capitán Hitsugaya¿para cuando la boda¿y el primer hijo?", Renji echó a correr mientras le dirigía a Hinamori una amplia sonrisa picaresca.

"¡Abarai-kun¡Ya verás cuando te pille!", Hinamori también echó a correr detrás de aquel chico al que tanto admiraba. _"Ahora sí eres tú, Abarai-kun"_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	3. A por todas

**A POR TODAS**

El día no se presentaba bueno. Últimamente en la Sociedad de Almas habían disfrutado de días soleados y despejados, con temperaturas agradables, pero hoy era diferente. El cielo había aparecido de un color gris oscuro que sumía en la más profunda oscuridad las calles y pasadizos, un frío viento soplaba travieso, y el sol no se dignaba a salir para compartir un poco de su calidez con los sorprendidos habitantes. Esto hubiera sido normal si estuvieran en invierno, o incluso en otoño, pero es que estaban en pleno verano y era algo extraño.

Los capitanes paseaban por las calles, observando el panorama, y fascinados por la increíble tormenta que se acercaba. Tendrían que tomar algunas medidas, para que las partes más pobres del Rukongai no sufrieran grandes desperfectos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mientras tanto, Renji descansaba en su habitación, dispuesto a quedarse todo el día en la cama sin mover ni un músculo. Estaba demasiado agotado, demasiado cansado como para levantarse un nuevo día y verla a ella, intentar sonreírle con naturalidad, algo difícil cuando estas hecho polvo por dentro. Pero de pronto, le vino a la mente una imagen, la cara sonriente de la dulce Hinamori. _"Ayer hice que se preocupara por mí, me porté como un tonto, pero ella me ayudó…, no puedo dejar que más gente se preocupe por mí¡me niego!"_. El pelirrojo pegó un salto de la cama, y después de ducharse, se puso su traje de shinigami, y salió por la puerta, dispuesto a pasar un día más de amargura, nada más lejos de la realidad…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sus grandes ojos se asomaban por la ventana para ver el fascinante cielo grisáceo que se extendía ante ella. Su mirada, firme y determinante, en su mente un único pensamiento la rondaba: _"Esto no puede seguir así, tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que atreverme¡tengo que acabar con esta estúpida situación, hoy definitivamente es el día, hoy Renji sabrá lo que siento por él, por fin podré liberarme de estas cadenas que aprisionan mi corazón, por fin…"_. Rukia parecía muy segura de sí misma y dispuesta a todo, así que salió de la habitación con el único propósito de confesarle a Renji sus sentimientos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinamori se dirigía hacia la habitación de Hitsugaya, ya que ella bien sabía que a él le gustaba mucho dormir y casi siempre tenía que ir a despertarlo. La chica se sentía bien, había logrado hacer sonreír a Renji el día anterior, y eso la reconfortaba. Aligeró el paso, ya que era algo tarde, pero de pronto se paró en seco. Alguien la había asaltado por la espalda, y le había puesto las manos en los ojos cariñosamente, ella le siguió el juego.

"Mmmm, veamos¿quién puede ser¿quién puede ser? …", Hinamori estaba quieta, no se movía, pero había una pícara sonrisa en su cara. De repente en un rápido movimiento, sus manos fueron a parar a la zona noble de su compañero de juegos. "¡Te pillé, Hitsugaya-kun!" exclamó la chica con energía.

"¡Aaaaargh¿¡qué demonios haces Hinamori?". Las manos que tapaban el rostro de Hinamori se quitaron repentinamente, y ella se dio la vuelta lentamente, hasta ver a su sorprendido compañero…

"¡Ah!", la chica no pudo evitar dar un gritito, "¡A…Abarai-kun!...". Se puso roja como un tomate, e incluso temblaba levemente debido al subidón de adrenalina. "Yo…yo…".

"¡Joder, Hinamori! A ver si te controlas un poco, porque no veas…", Renji también se había ruborizado pero no podía evitar sonreír descaradamente.

"Yo…yo… ¡yo no quería!".

"Tsk, pues menos mal que no querías, porque si llegas a querer…", el pelirrojo intentaba quitarle importancia a lo sucedido, pero lo único que hacía era poner más nerviosa a la pobre chica.

"¡Abarai-kun¡no digas eso, es sólo que yo… bueno, yo creía que…", Hinamori se puso más roja aún.

"¡Ja, ya se lo que creías…", dijo Renji con una maliciosa sonrisa, "¡Oh, Hitsugaya-kun, ven aquí, ven, vayamos a jugar un rato a los papás y las mamás, siiiii, vamos!", Renji no paraba de hacer carantoñas y ponía voz de chica.

"…", la vergüenza de Hinamori se transformó en ira, "Abarai-kun… ¡te odio!", se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse con los puños cerrados.

"Hey, Hinamori, sabes que sólo es una broma, en serio, que a mí me da igual que tú y Hitsugaya juguéis a los papás y a las mamás, así que…".

Hinamori le dirigió una mirada asesina y echó a andar.

"Jajaja¡oye! Espérame, no me digas que te has cabreado¡venga ya! Sólo ha sido una broma, además yo sí que debería estar cabreado ya que me has tocado algo sin mi permiso¿recuerdas?".

Hinamori se paró, lo miró y le extendió su mano, "está bien, estamos en paz".

"Je, de acuerdo", y se dieron la mano, a la vez que los dos sonreían, seguramente recordando todo lo sucedido.

Al instante, ambos giraron la cabeza, notaron la presencia de un shinigami que se acercaba a su posición.

"Será Hitsugaya-kun", dijo Hinamori.

"No, es ella…", murmuró Renji.

Rukia apareció por la esquina, cuando divisó a los dos subcapitanes, sonrió. Renji agachó la cabeza.

"¡Ohaio, hey Hinamori-chan, cuánto tiempo¿qué tal estás?".

"Ohaio, Rukia-chan. Estoy bien, aunque no me gusta mucho la pinta que tiene el cielo hoy".

"Sí, la verdad es que pinta bastante mal. Pero bueno…".

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, observando el cielo.

"Hey, Renji…", el corazón de Rukia se aceleró, "si no estás muy ocupado me gustaría que habláramos…". La reacción de Renji fue instantánea.

"Lo siento, Rukia, pero ahora no puedo¿verdad Hinamori?.

"¿Eh?", la chica lo miró sorprendida.

"Es que nos han mandado ir a los barrios más pobres del Rukongai, para ayudar a la gente a reforzar la zona, ya sabes, por lo de la tormenta que se aproxima", a Renji se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no le gustaba nada mentir a Rukia, pero en aquel momento, no se sentía capaz de hablar con ella.

"Ah, ya veo…", la sonrisa de su cara se borró.

"Bueno, vámonos Hinamori", Renji la agarró por el brazo y tiró de ella, "¡nos vemos, Rukia!".

"Sí, nos vemos…".

El chico echó a correr, no podía soportar ver la cara que se le había quedado a Rukia. _"¿Qué querrá decirme¿A lo mejor me quiere decir a la cara lo que ya sé, que no me quiere¿O quizás piensa contarme sus planes para irse a ver a Kurosaki próximamente?"_, Renji estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya estaban bastante lejos de Rukia, y de que aún agarraba el brazo de Hinamori.

"Hey, hey, hey, me haces daño, Abarai-kun...".

Renji reaccionó, soltó el brazo de Hinamori, y observó que le había dejado una marca alrededor del mismo.

"Lo siento…", el gesto de Renji se tornó triste.

"No… no pasa nada… tranquilo", la chica no sabía cómo interpretar lo que acababa de suceder, "esto… ¿por qué has actuado así¿por qué has mentido a Rukia?".

El teniente agachó aún más la cabeza, como si al hundirla en su pecho, fuera a desaparecer el dolor… "yo… no puedo… no puedo hablar con ella…".

Hinamori ensanchó los ojos, y se fijó en cómo una lágrima resbalaba por el rostro del pelirrojo. Todo su cuerpo se tensó. _"¿Qué le pasa¡¿Está llorando!"_.

"Ehm… esto…", Hinamori agarró con dulzura la cara de Renji para que sus miradas se encontraran, el chico parecía destrozado por dentro, "Abarai-kun…, quizás no sirva de mucho, pero… ¿me quieres contar lo que te pasa, seguramente no se lo hayas contado a nadie, y a lo mejor y solo a lo mejor si me lo cuentas te puedes sentir mejor, o quién sabe, podría incluso aconsejarte", la subcapitana sonrió dulcemente.

Renji se sintió bien al ver esa sonrisa amistosa, y asintió con timidez.

…

Después de escuchar toda la historia, Hinamori no salía de su asombro. Ella siempre había pensado que Renji sentía algo por Rukia, era obvio, pero no a tales extremos. Después de analizar la situación mentalmente, y ver el rostro de Renji que le imploraba consejo con la mirada, se decidió a dar su opinión.

"¿Pero tú eres tonto o qué te pasa?", la voz de la chica sonó demasiado seria, y Renji puso cara de extrañado, "joder Renji, yo sabía que tú eras corto¡pero no tanto!".

"¡Hey¿Por qué me dices eso? Se supone que tendrías que ser comprensiva y agradable…".

"Vamos a ver… ¿tú te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo¡la estás dejando escapar¡la estás perdiendo¿es eso lo que quieres?", Hinamori hablaba muy seriamente.

"Pero… yo… no quiero perder su amistad, pero tampoco quiero que me restriegue lo bien que está con Kurosaki…".

"¡Abarai-kun!", la chica le pegó un golpecito en la cabeza para que reaccionara, "¿tú crees de verdad que ella quiere hablarte para decirte eso? Porque yo creo que nooooo. Además Rukia-chan es muy lista, no querría hablar contigo si su respuesta fuera mala, si quiere hablarte seguro que es porque siente lo mismo".

Renji parecía perplejo, no se había parado a pensarlo de esa manera, "es cierto, ella me evitaría y agacharía la cabeza si fuera algo malo, pero no, sonríe y me mira a la cara con la cabeza alta, entonces eso quiere decir que es algo bueno¿no?".

"¡Claro! Tienes que escuchar lo que tiene que decirte¡tienes que hablar con ella cuanto antes¡antes de que se arrepienta!".

"S…sí… ¡tienes razón¡tengo que escuchar lo que me tiene que decir! Yo, yo tengo que…", la voz del chico sonaba nerviosa y excitada, las palabras de Hinamori le habían dado alas, habían despejado todas las dudas de su mente, y ahora sólo quería verla, y… escucharla.

"¿A qué esperas¡Vamos, vete a buscarla¡Venga!", dijo Hinamori alegremente.

"¡Sí, sí¡Me voy a buscarla!", el pelirrojo echó a correr torpemente, mientras le dirigía unas últimas palabras a Hinamori, "¡hey¡Hinamori¡arigatouuu!".

Hinamori sonrió satisfecha, se sentía genial: "¡Corre, Renji!".

"¡Eh¡Me has llamado Renji¡Por fin!", los dos sonrieron mientras el chico se perdía destrás de la esquina.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	4. La chispa adecuada

**LA CHISPA ADECUADA**

El teniente corría a toda velocidad como alma que lleva el diablo por todo el Seireitei en busca de su amada. El viento soplaba fuerte y le dificultaba el avance, pero sus ganas de encontrarla podían más que las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Miraba en todas direcciones, nervioso e intranquilo, ansioso por encontrarla. Tan despistado andaba que no consiguió parar a tiempo cuando vio que el pequeño capitán de la división 10 venía de frente…

El choque fue tremendo, tanto que Hitsugaya comenzó a echarle la bronca: "Joder Abarai¿es que estás ciego o qué? A ver si tienes un poco más de cuidado porque…", paró en seco, al observar que Renji se levantaba rápidamente e ignoraba lo que él le estaba diciendo.

"Oh, lo siento, Hitsugaya, pero es que tengo mucha prisa, y bueno, me preguntaba si has visto a Rukia por aquí", dijo sonriendo.

"Pues no, no la he visto. En fin, este chico no tiene remedio", soltó mientras retomaba su camino.

"¡Hey¡Una última cosa!"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?", la voz de Shiro sonaba malhumorada.

"¿Tú le has dicho alguna vez a Hinamori que la quieres?"

"¿QUÉ?", sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquella pregunta, a la vez que un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas.

"Me has escuchado perfectamente¿se lo has dicho o no¡Contesta!"

"Pues… pues… ¡y a ti qué te importa!", intentó parecer tranquilo y calmado, pero falló.

"Jajaja, ya veo que no. Pues acepta este consejo: díselo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Hinamori es una chica encantadora y estoy seguro de que no sería de tu agrado que acabara con otra persona que no fueras tú, así que ya sabes¡lánzate!"

Renji intentó enfrentar ahora la mirada del capitán, pero fue imposible, ya que éste estaba tan nervioso que le dio la espalda rápidamente. Sonrió para sí mismo, y siguió su camino.

Cuando ya había estado en todas partes, recordó que aún le quedaba un lugar por visitar. Se dirigió rápidamente al árbol en el que solían jugar Rukia y él cuando eran apenas unos niños, y observó entusiasmado como una silueta se balanceaba en una de sus ramas. Sin duda, tenía que ser ella…

Se acercó con decisión, y comprobó que Rukia, la chica que él siempre había amado, estaba allí, con la mirada perdida, y jugando instintivamente con su cabello. Incluso le daba apuro sacarla de sus pensamientos, pero en un instante, se lanzó.

"¡Hey¡Rukia¡Baja de ahí!", gritó, no sin un atisbo de duda.

Rukia se sorprendió, no lo esperaba allí, al menos no tan pronto. Una sensación de alegría la envolvió, a la vez que sentía que no quería verlo. Bajó la mirada, para encontrarse con la de él. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ambos. Pero Rukia no estaba dispuesta a ceder tan pronto, después del desplante que él le había hecho anteriormente. Así volvió a dirigir su mirada al infinito e hizo como si no hubiera nadie allí abajo.

" Venga, Rukia, baja de ahí, sabes que tenemos una conversación pendiente…"

Una de las especialidades de Rukia era hacerse la dura, pero habiendo oído las palabras 'conversación pendiente' salir de la boca de Renji, su castillo de naipes cayó pronto al suelo.

"Está bien, ya bajo…", de un salto tocó el suelo, con tal exactitud que fue a caer justo enfrente del que amaba.

Toda la determinación de Renji se vino abajo cuando la tuvo enfrente, las dudas lo volvieron a asaltar, y empezó a elaborar en su mente el discursito que le iba a soltar según lo que ella le dijera. Pero no le dio tiempo a montar conjeturas, pues Rukia habló…

"Abarai Renji…", dijo en un tono serio, la sangre de Renji se heló al escuchar su nombre completo de los labios de Rukia, "…yo, tengo algo que decirte, y voy a decírtelo… así que tú sólo escúchame¿vale?". Renji asintió mientras tragaba saliva y se preparaba para asimilar lo que ella tenía que decirle. Rukia cerró los puños.

"Yo…", la seguridad que Rukia había mostrado en sus anteriores palabras se desvaneció por completo, dejando que un aura de nerviosismo la envolviera, le costaba ponerle palabras a sus sentimientos, pero sabía que no podía quedarse callada, él tenía derecho a saberlo. Renji se percató de las dificultades que Rukia estaba pasando, y en un acto impulsivo la agarró de la mano, "te escucho, no tengas miedo", dijo con voz dulce. Esto reconfortó a Rukia. Por fin, se atrevió a decir lo que tanto ansiaba…

"Yo… te quiero Renji, es tan simple como eso, siempre has estado a mi lado, cuidándome y protegiéndome, siempre dándolo todo por mí, y yo… bueno, ya sé que a veces soy una molestia, pero… quiero darte todo lo que tengo"

Ahora era Renji el que era incapaz de reaccionar, las palabras de Rukia le habían llegado tan hondo que recuperarse de aquello le iba a costar. Antes incluso de que asimilara todo aquello, Rukia lo abrazó inocentemente, lo cual hizo que Renji despertara de su sueño, correspondiéndola. Se sentía dichosamente feliz. Por fin había alcanzado su sueño, su meta, su amor. Rukia alzó la cabeza y buscó los labios de él. Se fundieron en un tierno y cálido beso. Un beso ansiado y deseado por los dos. Gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, relámpagos y truenos sonaban por todos lados, pero a ellos no les importaba, estaban perdidos entre los besos y las caricias que se profesaban. Les daba igual mojarse, querían quedarse así para siempre juntos, porque por fin, la chispa adecuada se había prendido.


End file.
